The electronic control unit in the electric power steering apparatus controls driving of the electric motor, and includes a power module board on which power devices are mounted and a control board. The power module board is electrically connected to the electric motor through an output connector, and the control board is electrically connected to an automobile battery or a torque sensor through a power supply and signal connector.
As the electronic control unit in one technology of the electric power steering apparatus of this type, for example, the electronic control unit (see PLT 1) illustrated in FIG. 11 is known. FIG. 11 is an exploded perspective view of an example of the electronic control unit in the electric power steering apparatus, in one technology.
An electronic control unit 200 illustrated in FIG. 11 includes a case 210 made by aluminum die-casting and having a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape, a power module board 220, a base 230, a control board 240, and a cover 250 made of a metal plate.
On the mounting surface of the power module board 220, electronic parts including a power device for making a driving current flow to the electric motor (not illustrated) is mounted and an electric circuit is formed.
In addition, the base 230 overlaps with the power module board 220 and the control board 240 to support the power module board 220 and the control board 240, and an output connector 231 is integrally formed by insert molding.
Further, on the mounting surface of the control board 240, an electronic part (not illustrated) to control the driving of the electric motor is mounted and an electric circuit is formed. Furthermore, a power supply and signal connector 241 is mounted on an end edge part of the mounting surface of the control board 240. The power supply and signal connector 241 includes a housing 242, and plural electrical power terminals and plural signal terminals (not illustrated) attached to the housing 242. A connector coupled with a cable electrically connected to the automobile battery and the torque sensor, or another control device which are not illustrated is engaged with the power supply and signal connector 241.
In the assembly operation of the electronic control unit 200, firstly, the power module board 220 is set up on the inside of the case 210. Then, the power module board 240 is secured to the case 210 with plural screws 201.
Next, the base 230 is placed on the case 210, and in addition, the output connector 231 is placed in an aperture 210a of the case 210. Then, the base 230 is secured to the case 210 with plural screws 203, and the output connector 231 is secured to the case 210 with plural screws 202.
Subsequently, upper ends of terminals 221, protruding from an opening of the output connector 231, on the power module board 220 and the upper ends of terminals 232 of the output connector 231 are connected by spot welding, respectively, and upper ends of terminals 222, protruding from an opening of the base 230, on the power module board 240 and upper ends of terminals 233 of the base 230 are connected by spot welding, respectively. Hence, the power module board 220 is supported by the base 230, and in addition, the power module board 220 and the output connector 231 are electrically connected.
Then, the control board 240 is placed on tubes 234 of the base 230. The control board 240 is secured onto the base 230 and the case 210 with plural screws 204. Thus, the control board 240 is supported by the base 230.
Next, terminals 223 and 224, protruding from through holes of the control board 240, of the power module board 220, are electrically connected to the control board 240 by soldering. Hence, the control board 240 and the power module board 220 are electrically connected. In addition, the upper ends of the terminals 232, protruding from openings of the control board 240, of the output connector 231 are electrically connected to the control board 240 by soldering.
Then, the power and signal connector 241 on the control board 240 is fit in an opening, not illustrated, of the cover 250, so as to assemble the case 210 and the cover 250. Thus, the power module board 220, the base 230, and the control board 240 are accommodated in the case 210 and the cover 250. The output connector 231 and the power and signal connector 241 protrude outward from the case 210 and cover 250, and the assembly operation of the electronic control unit 200 completes.
Additionally, as a connector for use in an electric connection box mounted on an automobile, for example, the box (see PTL 2) illustrated in FIG. 12 is known, in one technology. FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of an example of a connector, in one technology.
A connector 301 illustrated in FIG. 12 includes a connector housing 310 and plural terminals 320 attached to the connector housing 310.
The connector housing 310 is integrally formed by resin with an upper case 302, where the upper case 302 and a lower case 303 accommodate a circuit board PCB, and includes a hood section 312 having a mating connector fit cavity 311 into which a mating connector 340 is fit.
In addition, each terminal 320 includes a first protrusion section 321 backwardly protruding from a back wall 313 of the hood section 312, and a second protrusion section 322 downwardly bent substantially perpendicularly from a back end part of the first protrusion section 321 and connected to a circuit board 330.
Then, the connector housing 310 is provided with a protection wall 314 backwardly extending from the back wall 313 of the hood section 312 and covering upper side, both left and right sides, and back side of the first protrusion section 321 and the second protrusion section 322.
Further, as a supplementary module for preventing entrance of foreign materials such as water, dusts, or the like, for example, the module in one technology (see PTL 3) illustrated in FIG. 13 is known. FIG. 13 is an exploded perspective view of an example of the supplementary module, in one technology.
In the supplementary module 401 illustrated in FIG. 13, a circuit board 403 is attached to a camera (i.e., supplementary module) 402, and a connector 410 is mounted on the circuit board 403. The connector 410 includes a housing 411, and plural pin terminals 412 attached to the housing 411, and each pin contact 412 is soldered and connected onto the circuit board 402.
Then, the camera 402, the circuit board 403, and the connector 410 are accommodated in a camera case 420. The camera 402, the circuit board 403, and the connector 410 are attached to the camera case 420 with four attachment screws (not illustrated) by locating four through openings 402a formed at the circumference of the camera 402 at four screw openings 420a formed in the camera case 420, respectively.
In addition, the camera case 420 is configured to be attached to the cover 430 with four attachment screws (not illustrated) through four screw openings 420b formed at the circumference of the camera case 420 and four through holes 430a formed in the cover 430.